Annabeth's School
by Wolf-P.J-2.0
Summary: Title explains, there is a small summary inside. Percabeth later.


Hello everyone! My name is Jane Velaentene, much like Valentine! Because of that I pride myself in match making couples! And you knows what happens when I do? Most stay together for a really, really, really long time. And when I say really, really long, I mean more then the teen average of a month or two. I mean like, over a few years or even longer. So yes, I am a Matchmaker, and I am here to set up my friend, Jak with my amazing (and beautiful) friend Annabeth. But instead of that, I got ruined. By one of the cutest couples I have ever met. Let me tell you how it had all originally happened.

We were walking through the warm rain, towards my friend Annabeth's house. It was the end of summer and we knew she was home. I was skipping, excited, because today was the day that I was setting Jak up with her. Her. Annabeth. I will not lie, I am asexual and that girl is very pretty. She had curly blonde hair, and her skin usually really tan. And she has really rare eyes, grey. They look like storm clouds, sitting in the simple white sky of her eyes. Jak... Jak was, interesting. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't bad looking just not as good looking as Ms. Chase the supermodel. He had golden brown eyes, framed by the nerdy/hipster looking red glasses that honestly made that boy look adorable. He was an androgynous, or a boy that looks like a girl. He even had the long hair to match, not too long of course, but he had it cut so that it looked like a pixie cut. I was sitting there, viciously ringing the doorbell, non-stop. There was the pounding of feet, a few yells then a boy showed up at the door he had black hair, his face looked sculpted and hell, he was a supermodel too! I mean, who has sea green eyes! Not only that but he didn't smell normal.

"Hi, can I help you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, we are here to see Annabeth... but who are you?" I asked.

"Percy Jackson. Her boyfriend." Percy said, a smile on his face," You all?"

"Oh..." I gritted my teeth, I will get Jak and Annabeth together, even with dofus in the way.," I am Jane Valaentene, that's Jak Misok, that's Emma Nancy and that's Jeffrey Roberts."

"Nice too meet you, Jane, Jak, Emma, Jeffrey. So you're here to see Wise Girl, eh?" He asked, we all nodded," Alright come on in!" Percy said, and the minute we stepped in the house the twins where attached to the boy at the hip, talking with him.

"How in the world?" Jeffrey asked. The twins hated us all, even Emma and everyone loved Emma. There was nothing not to love about Emma. She was kind and sweet, and shy, and very pretty. But hey, they were little devils.

"Magic." Jak said, eyes wide with bewilderment.

"I agre' wit' you al' for once." Emma said, see she can't pronounce double letters or 'h' no one knows why, she just can't.

I just stood there silent, until Annabeth appeared.

"Seaweed Brain, who's here... Oh. Hi guys." Annabeth said, turning and rubbing her neck. I ran up and gave her a hug, making her stumble a bit back before she gained her balance back.I looked up at her eyes, and they seemed... broken, shattered sort of. She looked tired, and sad, like she'd gone through hell and came back but not without losing something.

"Hey Annabeth!" I screamed, before letting go. In the background of my scream I could hear Percy yelling," Annabeth's Friends are here Fredric!" And Annabeth's dad's answer," I heard!"

"Afterno'n A'nabet'." Emma said, smiling at her.

"Hello Emma." Annabeth said, a pleasant smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Anna." Jeffrey got away with the nickname he gave her. But only him. No body else, even Emma. Same as Emma's weird lisp Jeffrey had that weird mystery about it. He was a blonde, blue eyed kid.

"Annabeth..." Jak said, looking at the ground.

"Hello Everyone. Sit down, why don't you?" She said, sitting down herself, Percy came over, kissed her cheek before disappearing down the hallway.

"So, A'nabet', w'ere did you m'et Percy?" Emma asked, shying away as she talked.

"At my summer camp." Annabeth said, looking around the room.

"And w'y is 'e 'ere t'en?" Emma asked, noticing how she sounded like a four year old and was slipping further into the couch.

"Ah, he's going to School here." Annabeth said," the Seaweed Brain couldn't get into any other schools in New York."

"O', t'at is co'l."

Percy came out, not swaggering but definitely looking attractive as he came down the hall. He smirked before jumping over the back end of the couch and smiling as he sat next to Annabeth.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." He said, the same smile on his face.


End file.
